


the night starts here

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Space, Emotionally Crippled Erik, Epistolary, Erik Has Feelings, Genosha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik rather hates how often Charles is off to space and has only one way to say what's on his mind.





	the night starts here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).



_His Royal Highness Charles Xavier_  
HMIS Claremont  
239.73.2204 

_I miss you. I’ve missed you for weeks now, but we’ve each a part to play._

_At the moment, I hate that responsibility keeps me on the ground, fighting away against humanity as you soar through the sky._

_Why did Liliandra want you to meet again?_

_(Don’t answer that. I know it will be a long letter of our roles as intermediaries between the Shi’ar and everyone on Earth, but it’s so tiresome when you must go alone.)_

_If you’re curious, Raven has kept to her promise of wearing clothes. She’s also working with your students - who seem to fancy her style of teaching - and making sure that I don’t talk to other leaders before my breakfast._

_But, when she’s not around to keep me working, I miss you._

_I wish you were home now, rather than on that drafty old Claremont; we should have it redone next time._

_Yours,_

_Erik_

-

Charles studies the letter, his heart both happy and sad. He does truly hate leaving Erik for all of these interstellar trips, but Erik is not the best person to talk to Liliandra about anything.

Why the man is still jealous of her, Charles doesn’t know, except that he knows Erik has demons when it comes to watching people close to him slip away.

If not for what Charles knows are Erik’s softest spots, Charles would worry for Genosha while he was away.

As it is, Raven will keep King Magnus in line.

-

_His Royal Highness Charles Xavier_  
HMIS Claremont  
245.23.2205 

_Should I tell you again that you’re missed?_

_I think you know by know that I wish we never had to leave each other’s sides, and I hate that Liliandra again needs your help._

_Haven’t we on Earth done well enough without the Shi’ar interrupting?_

_Weren’t we just part of another accord with the Shi’ar and the Kree about cohabitation?_

_Haven’t the Kree been accepting of some mutants to their ships?_

_What more is expected of you?_

_Erik_

-

Charles laughs at how narrow-minded Erik is when it comes to their time together.

Perhaps this is why all of these missions are done with Charles alone; Erik has little filter when it comes to trying to appease two groups of people.

Erik can do well enough when dealing with humans - if he is provided the right motivation - but to do something for humans while also helping aliens is one step too far.

There should be no more reminders of the near catastrophic wars Erik hasn’t started. 

Charles should write back to tell Erik he’ll be home in a manner of days, but a baser part of his brain likes how reunion sex with Erik is when Erik’s surprised.

If nothing else, Charles loves a good surprise.

-

_His Royal Highness Charles Xavier_  
HMIS Claremont  
249.34.2205 

_You leave so suddenly that I have no time to tell you anything but “Goodbye!”_

_A trip at this time hurts more, though. It is difficult to not have your laughter and your light near as I celebrate this anniversary._

_My mother liked you, and I know you liked her._

_I miss her as much as I miss you._

_Erik_

-

Charles weeps as he read Erik’s latest letter. In his haste to stop more troubles between the Shi’ar and the Kree with the few mutants on their ships, Charles forgot that Ruth’s yahrzeit was this week.

-

_His Majesty Erik Magnus Lehnsherr_  
Genosha Imperial Palace  
249.35.2205 

_Dearest,_

_I’m so sorry I was gone for this. I hadn’t realized the time of year until I read your letter._

_I love you; I love Ruth. Never doubt that._

_There is little left to do after a productive day and I’ll return to you soon._

_Charles_

-

Erik reads quickly as a rule, but he goes back again and again to Charles’ short note. It conveys so much in so little.

Ruth means so much to them both, and how they came together, that to forget her is unquestionable.

She is half of why he and Charles married and moved to Genosha to rule mutants.

Thinking of her makes Erik cry again.

He wishes Charles were here to understand; Raven has little understanding of how and when Charles and Erik met to know how this day haunts Erik.

Rather than think of that, Erik thinks of Charles’ words, draws comfort in them and wishes for Charles’ return.

-

Charles pads through the palace as if he were not walking at all. He has long since mastered how to effortlessly walk through here to avoid anyone’s attention (with some careful help from his telepathy), and today it pays off.

For all of Erik’s words, there is more behind them than Erik wants to show anyone else. Erik is soft, whereas the world thinks him hard, imposing and domineering. Erik is kind when the world thinks him ruthless.

Truth is stranger than fiction, though, and Erik is considerate of those he deems worthy and passionate - no matter the topic. He feels so much and he feels it keenly as it happens. Charles knows Erik’s emotions well, and he welcomes them as he silently walks to their room.

Erik also loves deeply and long, which Charles never questions.

Charles likes to surprise Erik, is all. He wants to make this reunion special, for three trips in less than four months (it feels longer in space when they change back and forth from pre-determined cycles to the sun and back) is enough to put a strain on even the strongest of marriages.

Erik’s mind (and Charles assumes his body) is pacing back and forth in their shared office, irritation spiking as he talks through an issue that came through from the UN.

Oh, Charles must get Erik to their room quickly. He rather wants to use some of Erik’s anger for other purposes now.

-

_You are my best and brightest star._  
You are my truth north.  
You are my better half.  
You will never be less than that to me.  
To us all. 

_~~Genosha~~ I love you._  


**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have been possible with out my beta. Thanks so much.
> 
> Title is from a Stars song.


End file.
